Austin and Echo Alone
by PrincessBrightEyes
Summary: This is what happens when Austin and Echo are left alone together after a year of dating. They had been very nervous and gently around each other, but then decide to try something new. Note* I wrote this a long time ago and it is not perfect, but I hope you like it! I was a major AustinxEcho fangirl a while ago.


I grinned as I gazed out the window at the night sky. There were a couple of stars twinkling behind the array of houses, blinking like diamonds.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Austin placed a hand on my shoulder. My heart leaped. It had been awhile since he and I got to spend quality time together (We had been dating in secret for nearly a year now).

"Yes. It sure is," I smiled in agreement. We had just completed another tour with Judy and Johnny last week, traveling and performing all over the world. We performed in New York City, Sicily, Madrid, Tanzania, and even Antarctica. But for now, we were all just taking a break. By this point, I was starting to gain confusing feelings for Austin.

Eventually, my eyes began to feel heavy. My eyelids were staring to feel like lead.

No Echo. Don't you even think about falling asleep.

But I couldn't listen to my mind this time. My body felt lifeless, which was pretty unusual for an electrified girl like me.

"Echo?"

I realized that my nose was touching his.

Oh Lord, he is so fine.

My tongue began to water slowly, creeping up like lustful liquid honey.

"Yeah…?" I had a burgeoning urge to kiss him right now. Hard.

But I was afraid. The blood within my veins was racing faster than I could have ever controlled. I felt an inner wave wash over my head, followed by a tingly sensation that crawled down my spine.

Austin and I had known each other for so long, before we even got acquainted with the other Guitar Heroes and Heroines. We had unlocked our own powers after completing our quest, me discovering my inner Franken-beast and Austin getting comfortable headless (whenever there was a full moon out).

So why was I still afraid?

Suddenly, his voice broke the silence.

"We have been together for a while, huh?"

I nodded, still looking down, my cheeks slowly growing red. What's wrong with me?

"And it hasn't always been easy."

"True," I whispered, finally looking up with a smile. His hat and long locks formed a silhouette in front of the fireplace of his mansion nearby. But despite the heavy pall of darkness, I could detect a slight smirk on his face.

But then he suddenly looked down again, serious. "But…there's something I want to do," he uncomfortably shifted in the couch.

"What is it?"

But deep down I could sense something. As my intuition slowly came through me, I could sense something new, something different bout him, something even I didn't find familiar.

As I concentrated on his breathing and contrasted that to mine, I began to see what was going on. It almost seemed like…

Oh no, I swallowed. Is he feeling the same way as I am?

We had dated in secret, hanging out, hugging each other, kissing sweetly, giving each other little love letters, and spending quiet nights together. It was all so innocent, just how we liked it. I was never eager to go beyond that…until now.

So was he.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Oh, kiss him. Kiss those lips and yank those glasses off now. Knock him out.

While I was thinking about all this I could feel his breath against my ear, his lips grazing across it.

Oh please. Please. Please.

His arms pulled me into him.

Oh Lord. Please, my cheeks and ears were burning at this point. From deep down, I could sense traces of sparks surging through my belly. I soon let out a sigh and closed my eyes, sinking into his arms.

A deep purr rumbled from his throat as he nibbled down my lope. Then he began to suck it, caressing it with his tongue.

My underarms began to get wet, which caused the sparks to travel from my belly up to my chest and arms. I heaved, opening my mouth as the warmth traveled from my face to my chest.

Losing my conscious and controlled self, I quickly turned around to lick his neck, nuzzling my nose to taste his scent, old leather. With my hands, I stroked his shoulders, adulating his body, realizing how hard and muscular it was.

He moaned and sucked harder when I bit his neck, pulling me in tighter, squeezing me out of the world and into his. I soon sighed again, pulling his dreadlocks and yanking off his glasses. I then trailed my fingers from his hair to his hat, yanking it off. Then I moved them to his eyes while opening mine. Looking back at me was two of the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen, dark like night, but succulent like sweet chocolate.

Then I blacked out a little and gave way, sucking on his now bear shoulders and neck, arching my back as he wrapped my long hair around his head. I moaned softly as he slowly licked across my chest, just above my breasts, molding himself with me.

By this time, we were really sweaty, sticky, and hot.

And I loved it.

I felt the couch tilt backwards (as if it liked what was going on) as we began to lie down. I found him suddenly on top of me, panting, kissing me all over.

And then he locked his lips on mine.

I burst into a million pieces as his arms pinned me against him. Before long, his tongue gently caressed mine, soon going beneath it. I responded right away by rolling my own with his, both of them dancing around in my mouth, creating a new song, our song.


End file.
